Top of the Day to You Officer Krupke
by NikiGrace
Summary: Kurt got cast as Officer Krupke, a middle aged NYC cop, because he's too feminine to play Tony.  What happens when Kurt steals the show with his version of Officer Krupke?


Summary: Kurt got cast as Officer Krupke, a middle aged NYC cop, because he's too feminine to play Tony. Oookay. Kurt steals the show with his version of Officer Krupke.

Being cast in the only non-singing part in the school musical is a slap in the face. Perhaps his song choice for the audition was not the wisest choice but its not like Tony is an uber masculine gang member. He sings and dances for GaGa sake. Blaine took his part in the school musical. Brittney took his candidacy for the Class President. What the hell was he supposed to do all year? Kurt was so tempted to give up and take the place Quinn left as head of the skanks. He could rock a punk look.

Senior year wasn't going the way he'd planned. He and Rachel had bonded over the Summer. They had made all kinds of plans to go to Julliard. Ms. Pillsbury killed that dream by revealing its lack of a theater department. She told them that there was really only one college that would accept them – NYADA. He'd never heard of it. After doing some research on his own, he realized that there were several schools in New York City, namely Tisch School of the Arts and Columbia University, that catered to Broadway careers. Ms. Pillsbury had to be one of the worst guidance counselors ever hired.

After Rachel betrayed him to compete for class president, he decide not to tell her about the other schools. She could research schools just as well as he could. If they had still been friends, he'd have helped her audition for all three schools and be making plans on how they could make it together. But if Rachel had taught him one thing in the last three years it was every diva/divo for herself /himself.

Rachel wasn't the only one he was disappointed in. As much as he loved having his boyfriend at McKinley, he was still slightly perturbed that Blaine tried out for the part that Kurt needed to get into a good musical college. He couldn't deny that Blaine would make a fantastic Tony. What hurt was that Blaine told him he was trying out for the part of Officer Krupke or Bernardo but sang a Tony song. Passive aggressive much?

When Blaine got the part of Tony, Kurt tried to feel happy for his boyfriend. He really did but he was human. Getting a non-musical part in the school musical sucked slimy little poo balls. Hell the entire football team got cast as the Jets and they didn't even try out. Half of them couldn't sing or dance. And who did Beist, Artie, and Ms. Pillsbury cast him as…Officer Krupke. Really? This was bullshit. How the hell was he supposed to play a middle aged, New York City cop? How was that less masculine than a singing, dancing ex-gang member? It was a throw away role. He wouldn't even get to sing. He had a talking part in a musical. Ridiculous! If he couldn't get a lead role in a Lima high school, there was no way he'd ever get a recruiter to take him seriously.

Should he just quit trying? Kurt knew his voice was fantastic but it was weird. No one knew what to do with it. He would always be on the outside looking in. He'd get to watch his boyfriend make out with Rachel – again.

Taking stock of his life he realized all he had left was his family. School/Career was a disaster – no play, no candidacy, no boyfriend. Mr. Schuster had never even come close to giving him a solo. Kurt didn't think that would change regardless of how busy Rachel and Blaine were with the play. Currently, they didn't even have enough members to go to competition.

The only way into a school would be to make his part stand out. His part as Officer Krupke. He'd be a joke. He'd be a laughing stock. Hmm. Maybe it was time for Officer Krupke to join team Unicorn. If they thought wearing jeans and keds while juggling swords was gay they hadn't seen nothin' yet. His mind started whirling with the changes he planned to make.

LINE LINE LINE

Kurt didn't tell anyone of the changes he was making – not even his father. He didn't want to be talked out of it. He was tired of being thrown to the side. He came to every rehearsal. He sat in the seats and watched his boyfriend kiss Rachel over and over. He clapped along with everyone else. Kurt never said a discouraging word. Why would he? They were both fantastic. Of course no one would remember them next year or even next month. It was a typical rendition of a classic play. It was perfectly lovely.

He got little to no criticism from the three directors. Of course he didn't get any advise either. His thoughts of this being a throw away part were on the money. He was right about Mr. Shue too. During Sectionals he swayed in the background with the other non-entities. Kurt used his spare time writing his abandoned play Pip, Pip Hooray. He was done with the first draft and well into his second run through. His dad was right. No director would ever higher him. He had to write the parts himself.

Tomorrow was opening night. Kurt wasn't sure he'd even be in the second act let alone the following nights performance. He planned to go out with a bang. He'd even sewn his original uniform with tear away Velcro. He'd wear his real uniform underneath. He hadn't heard from Blaine except occasional conversations about how excited Blaine was to have the lead. Kurt was so focused on his performance tomorrow night that he missed the end of the rehearsal.

"Hey stranger whatcha thinking about?"

Kurt smiled quietly, "Nothing. Just thinking."

"So what do you say we go to the Lima Bean and get a coffee to celebrate?"

"Sorry Blaine I can't I'm busy tonight."

"Oh come on, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Who's fault is that?" Kurt mumbled.

"Sorry what? Do I detect a little jealousy?"

"No Blaine, you really don't. Look I really am busy tonight. Why don't you ask Rachel if she wants to go with you. I'll see you tomorrow night."

LINE LINE LINE

A/N:

This should only be 2 chapters. As soon as I can get my hands on a copy of the movie, I'll load the second part – the play and the aftermath.

I just found out that Kurt got the Krupke part so I'm still a little pissed. This story is my way of working it out. With the way everything is being taken away from Kurt this season, I worry that that he's never going to get a solo again. I don't hate Klaine or anything but Kurt is my first love and Blaine is only a vehicle to make him happy. And seriously Officer Krupke? That part should have been played by Karofsky or Azimo. They should have cast him as Baby John or maybe even Anybodys, yes I know that's a girl part but it fits Kurt perfectly. I feel like we won't be seeing him this season except for a background to the Rachel/Blaine money train. I want more Kurt airtime!

Honk if the writers missed the mark making Kurt Krupke!


End file.
